The present invention relates to a new and improved pole body for an electric fuze device. The invention also relates to a new and improved method of manufacturing as well as to a method of using such pole body.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention specifically relates to a new and improved construction of a pole body for an electric fuze device and which contains an insulating carrier or support element at which at metal layer forms at least one detonating bridge.
In a pole body for an electric fuze device as known, for example, from German Pat. No. 2,840,738, the two pole protrude into a conductive metal layer. One of the pole is surrounded by a metal layer having an insulating gap or recess which metal layer is in contact with a detonator charge. A planar metal surface is arranged between the ends of the spiral-shaped gap and acts as a detonating bridge. Such gaps are generated in a simple manner by means of a laser beam.
Another electric fuze device as known, for example, from German Pat. No. 2,816,300, contains a detonating bridge which is arranged on a planar metal surface by means of a circular gap.
Thin detonating bridges of such kind have generally proven successful for electric fuzes with extreme short detonating times. They have, however, the disadvantage that their manufacture, due to the use of laser beams and due to the required costly installations for the generation of such laser beams, is extremely expensive. Additionally, the laser beam generating installations require careful servicing.